


Gay Baby Jail

by AmaranthPrincess21



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Gen, Humor, Kiran brings modern concepts to Askr, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 19:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11607294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaranthPrincess21/pseuds/AmaranthPrincess21
Summary: Anna has a serious conversation with Kiran about their preferred method of punishment.





	Gay Baby Jail

“Kiran, we need to talk.” Anna’s voice was stern as her hand gripped Kiran’s shoulder. She turned around, heart racing in fear.

“Is something wrong?” she inquired.

“Yes, unfortunately. Look, I know how hard it is to keep order in an army. Having to keep everyone in line is difficult and I’m thankful for your help, but it really is a hard job,” Anna told her. Well, of course she knew it was hard. There were so many clashing personalities within the Order of Heroes that Anna, along with Kiran and the Askran royal siblings, had to deal with doling out punishments and helping people through fights. “And it’s hard to try and remain unbiased when someone you dislike needs punishment.” Kiran’s eyes narrowed at Anna.

“Are you saying I’m being too harsh on people when I’m giving punishments?” she demanded. 

“Kiran, I know how annoying Narcian is, but you can’t keep throwing him in ‘gay baby jail,’” Anna said, drawing air quotes over the foreign term. 

“He keeps disobeying orders and putting himself and others at risk on the battlefield! Of course he needs to be in gay baby jail!” Kiran argued. Anna sighed in exasperation, rolling her eyes. Kiran’s temper flared again. “What, you think he’ll just listen to you if you give him a stern lecture? Anna, I’ve tried that so many times before.”

“I know! I know, it’s just that I’ve gotten complaints about it,” she replied. 

“It’s the same thing as a time-out.”

“You’re locking people in a room with the words ‘gay baby jail’ painted on the door,” Anna corrected her.

“It’s still the same thing as throwing someone in a cell for insubordination,” Kiran argued. “Gay baby jail just has a dumb name. It’s not some weird form of punishment.”

“The other members see it differently! Can you just cut it out and dole out punishment like a normal person?”

“Oh my God! It’s literally the same shit as you guys do!” Kiran shouted. Anna’s eyebrow twitched and immediately Kiran knew she messed up big time.

 

* * *

 

Kiran looked up from her book as Alfonse opened the door, a small tray of food in his hands. “Thanks for bringing me dinner,” she said, putting the book aside. Alfonse shrugged and placed the tray on the table.

“Don’t mention it. It’s not like you could get it yourself, anyway,” he said. Sharena stuck her head through the doorway, waving to Kiran.

“Kiran, how’s gay baby jail treating you?” she asked a bit too cheerfully. “Have you grown up yet?” She pouted at Sharena.

“Has Anna?” she replied. 

**Author's Note:**

> I just love saying "gay baby jail" and thought it'd be a funny punishment for Heroes that don't do shit well.


End file.
